The Sliver Clasp
by LeBekah
Summary: You know how they say when the clasp of your necklace is at the front someone is thinking about you?Well that happens to me alot,but I always fall over so thats probably the reason.I doubt its someone thinking about me.Unless its Malfoy,planning to hex me
1. Wrackspurt, Dreams and Chubby Cats

**The Silver Clasp**

I looked up at the giant clock on the wall of Kings Cross Station, it read 10:57. I started running through the crowds with a heavy trunk and a chubby cat. I ran through the barriers at Platform 9 and 3/4, after six years I had grown immune to the smoke from the train and could see people boarding the train, parents yelling their goodbyes and my parents looking at me as though they could kill.

I apologized for being late, hugged them goodbye and told them I loved them. Then I got on the train. I walked down a corridor looking for an empty compartment or my friends. Preferably the latter in the former. In the last compartment (typical) I saw Albus' trademark hair. I opened the door then walked in. I gently placed my cat in a seat and tried in vain to lift my heavy trunk up to put it in the compartment above us.

Then, suddenly the trunk was as light as a feather. Lifting it up I put it above us and turned around, grinning smugly. I found myself face-to-face with none other than my evil arch enemy Scorpius Malfoy. Damn. I wasn't as strong as I thought. The grin left my face as I snarled "Malfoy". "Weasley." He replied. "Ferret." "Weasel."

I ignored his last remark and sat down. I looked around to see my favourite cousins Albus and Dominique looking amused, Lorcan and Lysander were gazing dreamily around the compartment and Malfoy was still standing. "Weasley, you are in my seat." He said. "Oh really?" I asked, acting like I actually cared. He nodded. "I don't care." I stated. The only other seat was taken up by cat. He lifted her up and placed Buttons in my lap.

I looked at him glaring, about to yell at him for touching my cat. Malfoy was glaring back at me. Looking in his eyes, I'd never really relised how nice they were. They were a mixture of blue and gray with a hint of green.

His hair was as blonde as ever, just not as bleached looking this year. He looked a bit like one of those stereo-typed 'surfer dudes'. If he had had a tan and I didn't know any better I would think he was from L.A but his skin was as pale as mine and I had known him for nearly seven years.

I broke away from his intense eyes and looked down. The only time my skin wasn't pale was when I blushed and right now my face was putting my hair to shame. I don't know why I blushed. It's not like I fancied him or anything. He was my enemy, I hated him, but if I hated him, why was I noticing his eyes?

Lorcan Scamander broke the silence. "I think this compartment is full of Wrackspurt." he stated. His brother Lysander agreed, "It is very tense in here." Al and Dom looked at each other in bewilderment, and then they both turned to me. "What in the name of Merlin's pants is a Wrackspurt?" Malfoy sniggered.

"They are invisible floating insects that float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." I replied, _I'm not the daughter of the brightest witch of her age for nothing _I thought to myself_._ All of the normal people in the compartment looked at me, (Al, Dom and Malfoy). "She's right you know," said one of the twins and they went on giving us a very detailed biography of the Wrackspurt.

I fell asleep, forgetting I was sitting next to Malfoy, and that I had a Prefect meeting to go to. As the new Head Girl I wasn't starting off well already.

_I was in the library reading my Charms book when Malfoy came in. Instead of turning him into a giant jelly as I usually would I stood up, without my wand. He was in a tux and I was wearing a silky, ivy green, dress that stopped above my knees. Malfoy walked over to me grabbed me around the waist and kissed me._

_Wait,_ what? _I kissed him back. He broke away and looked into my eyes. "Weasley. Weasley."_ "Yes?" I mumbled back. "Wake up; you're late for the Prefect meeting." _Damn, it was a dream? I mean "YES!" Why was I having such absurd dreams? Horrible nightmares, that left me smiling? I'm so confused._ I thought.

Ugh. I opened my eyes. Malfoy was smirking at me. I felt my heart speed up. _What was wrong with me?_ Then I noticed his Head Boy badge.

**Authors note: Hey! This is my first story so don't be too harsh, but do please read and review. Good or bad. **

**Disclaimer: The other night I had the best dream ever. I was walking around Scotland, with this story (as you do) and I walked into J.K Rowling. She read my story and loved it. She loved it so much she gave me the copyright and sent it to Bloomsbury for them to publish. I ended up writing a whole new series of Harry Potter. I wittingly named it _Harry Potter and the Next Generation._**

**That was a dream so as you can probably tell, I OWN NOTHING!! except the plot. Ok?**

**~Rebekah...**

**xxxxx**


	2. Violent Threats, Broken Noses and Books

**The Silver Clasp-Chapter 2**

"You're Head Boy? McGonagall must have made some mistake. I'm not sharing a dorm with you." I said. Malfoy suddenly looked panicked. "You're Head Girl?" he asked, sounding nervous. "Duh. Who else could she pick? Dom?" I replied. Dom glared at me. "I could have been Head Girl." She said indignantly. Al snorted, "Yes, Dom. McG would give you a dorm to yourself. She's not an idiot." He said sarcastically.

Dom grinned evilly, ignoring Al. "So you two get to share a dorm? And Prefect duties? And a common room? Just you two. Alone. Together. For a whole year," she said. It was that moment that I knew the world was conspiring against me. Even though I felt a little bit of joy thinking about being alone with Malfoy, I convinced myself I was deeply unhappy with it.

Malfoy and I ran to the Prefect meeting together, and without me falling once. We got there in record time and walked in panting. Well I did, he acted like it didn't bother him. Jake McLaggen, the most competitive Prefect, glared at Malfoy for getting Head Boy. Then he smiled sickingly at me and patted the seat beside him. Instead I did something that I immediately regretted. I sat next to Malfoy.

We gave the Prefects their partners, patrolling schedules and whatnot. When we finally got back to the compartment Al asked, "How did it go?" I replied and let Malfoy explain everything as I took out the book I was currently reading. "Great Women in History?" read Malfoy from the front of my book. "Nice." He sniggered.

"Shut up," I replied, wittingly. "It's actually a good book, and my mum bought it for me." "I have a feeling that your mum is in the book. Am I right Weasley?" "Yes." He took the book off of me and read from the blurb, "Gwendolyn Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Hufflepuff, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and many more."

Malfoy smirked and passed it back to me. I glared at him and opened the book on the page it was on. Halfway through the trip I relised I needed the bathroom. I stood up and before walking out, I warned Malfoy that if he touched anything of mine I would think up the most violent and painful way possible to kill him and see it through myself.

**************

**Scorpius' POV.**

I listened to her threaten me violently and watched her walk out. Already I missed her presence, her feisty red hair which always stood out in the crowd. Adding that her hair was, in the nicest way possible 'bushy'. And her sapphire blue eyes that I got lost in. It was such a shame she hated me.

Obviously I pretended to hate her, but I didn't really. Weasley always won our fights because I got distracted by her sweet voice, her cute freckles and her dreamy eyes. I far from hated her, I was head-over-heels in love with her. I always had been but every one in the school thought I hated her. Everyone except Albus.

Al only found out because I talked in my sleep about her once and he overheard. He was quite good about it. Madam Pomfrey healed my nose in a matter of minutes and my eye returned to its normal color after about a week. After he found out, he wouldn't talk to me for weeks, but now he just teased me about it.

I was immensely lucky that it was Al that had heard and not his brother James. James hated me nearly as much as Weasley did, and he would have done more than break my nose. He would probably make sure I'd never be able to have kids.

I relised I was staring at where Weasley had left. "Whipped," coughed Al. "Shut up," I coughed back. Dom and the twins were all sleeping. "Make me," Albus replied, still coughing. "Fine, I will," I coughed. "Freaks," I heard someone else cough. I looked around. It was Rose. Shit.

She walked in the door but tripped on something and fell. On top of me. My heart was racing and all I could smell was her sweet scent of strawberries. "Smooth." I somehow managed to say. She jumped off me quickly and sat down.

Glaring at me she took her book and starting reading, not relising that her book was upside down. Weasley's face was quite spectacularly red and she hid it behind her upside down book. Wow, I had missed her over the summer.

**Authors note: I didn't think I would get any reviews at all but I have already gotten four! I'd like to say thank you to Ellie49 for being my first ever reviewer. And the other three that reveiwed were Lottie1122,Marciabarcia and Avanell. Thank you guys! I couldn't stop smiling after such good reviews. You are all awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Since I am a fourteen year old girl, origanly from Scotland but currently living in Ireland, I'm pretty sure I'm not J.K Rowling and that I own nothing but the plot, but if you think differently please google J.K and relise that she isn't 14, wasn't born in my hometown and doesn't live in Ireland.**

**Please R/R it makes my day when I see people who have taken the time to actually read and review my amatuer story. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~ Rebekah**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Annoying Thoughts, Wet Tiles and Pigs

The Silver Clasp

Rose's View

********

After possibly the longest train ride in recorded history, we reached Hosgmeade Station. I reached for my trunk and with great difficulty lifted it up. I dropped it on the floor with a deafening bang. I had made a dent in the floor.

"Good job, Weasley." Malfoy sneered. I glared at him and dragged my trunk out of the compartment, down the corridor and off of the train. I ran to the nearest carriage and jumped in. Malfoy, Al, Dom and the Scamander twins got in after me. "Here is your cat Weasley." _Oops. _"Thanks Malfoy…"

The rest of the trip was uneventful, with Malfoy and me bickering the whole way. We finally got to Hogwarts and we walked in starving. We raced each other to the Great Hall, hoping that the first years had all drowned and we could eat while the teachers went out on a search party. Or that they had decided to change tradition by eating first, sorting later but neither happened.

"Red!" I looked round to see my 'beloved' brother Hugo sitting across from me. I replied, "Don't call me Red, my name is Rose." _James had started calling me Red when I was nine and now everyone in my family called me it. I hated the name. _Hugo being Hugo ignored that. "Mum and Dad were going to kill you when you arrived late." "I know, and it wasn't my fault I was late. The taxi driver was being plain rude, so I got out and I walked" "From Godric's Hallows? That was smart."

I turned away from Hugo and looked down. The clasp of my necklace was at the front. It was probably from when I fell on Malfoy. I found myself wondering why he smelt so damn nice. _I think its Lynx. Yum…I mean gross, _the little voice in my head stated as I fixed my necklace.

****

Scorp's view.

McG was calling out the first years to be sorted and normally I would congratulate the new Slytherins, but I couldn't get my mind off of Weasley. I actually wanted dinner to be over quickly so I could go to the common room I shared with her. We would have to spend ages with each other. My life was finally complete.

****

Rose's view.

The first years were finally sorted and the food appeared. Unfortunately I had inherited my dad's eating habits. I was always hungry and I ate like a pig. _A ginger pig. A very hungry ginger pig, _said the little voice in my head.

I shoveled potatoes and gravy and mince in to my mouth. _Not in a very ladylike way. _The voices in my head added. I'd had a few plates of several different meals and was waiting impatiently for dessert. Then when the dessert came I took some ice-cream and jelly, some treacle tart and a big slice of chocolate cake. It was nice.

I looked over and saw Malfoy watching me in awe. Then when he relised I was looking at him, he smirked and turned away. I continued to look at him. He was talking to Albus, and Al seemed to be teasing him about something. Malfoy went slightly pink and looked down blushing. Al was laughing.

I turned away and went to take another bite of my treacle tart, but it had disappeared along with all the food in the hall. "I hadn't finished yet." I announced indignantly and loudly. Hagrid looked down and laughed. "Rosie is still hungry, Professor."

McG stood up and started speaking at the podium. "Although not everyone is finished," she looked pointedly at me, "I must start with the announcements because it is getting late." She carried on with her usual speech, "The Forbidden Forest is surprisingly 'forbidden', and all Weasley products are also forbidden."

I refused to listen to her because I hadn't gotten to finish my dinner but I heard her call my name. She beckoned me up to the front of the hall. I walked up and relised Malfoy was beside me. _We didn't do anything…I haven't hurt him yet. _The little voice in my head stated.

McG started to talk to us whilst everyone else in the hall talked amongst themselves. "I have you Head Girl and Head Boy because I thought that you two would be the best for the choice. Being Head Boy and Head Girl permits you to share a common room, a bathroom and a small kitchen. Normally I would have to entrust you not to go to each others dorms for romantic relationships but with you two I believe that isn't necessary. I do not want you two in each others dorms because one of you will wake up with pink hair or something of that sort."

"Professor!" I protested, "That was one time, and it brought out Malfoy's feminine side." He glared at me. Professor McGonagall looked as though she was trying not to laugh. She sent everyone of to bed after giving us instructions on how to reach our dorms.

***

Scorp's View.

We walked in silence to the common room. I couldn't help but look at her, she was just so pretty. Weasley noticed me looking, "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, sounding slightly self-conscious. "No." I replied, _wow she looks cute when she worries, _my thoughts wandered.

"Have you read Romeo and Juliet?" she asked, out of nowhere. I actually had but I didn't want to seem girly. "No. Why would I want to read a stupid muggle book?" "It's not a 'stupid muggle book.' It's the most tragic and beautiful love story in the world." She said indignantly. I snorted, still trying to be manly. "It sounds like a load of bull to me." Weasley glared at me and stormed into the common room.

We didn't say goodbye to each other as we went to our separate dorms. I jumped in for a shower because I didn't want to get up early in the morning for one. I sang quietly to myself as I got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked over to my door, but I slipped on the wet tiles and fell with a thud.

Weasley's door opened and she came in with her wand drawn. She was in her underwear: a nice, lacy, black bra and a big pair of granny knickers. I nearly stopped breathing. "What happened?" she asked me, clearly forgetting she was half naked.

"I fell on the wet floor. Nice knickers Weasley." I smirked. She blushed and ran into her room, and after a moment I went into mine. I sat on my bed and silently prayed, _God thank you for letting that happen. I will be more faithful. _I dried myself and changed into my boxers because that's what I slept in. All I could think of was her granny knickers. Somehow they made me like her more.

***

Rose's View.

I heard a thud so I ran into the bathroom expecting to see a rouge Death Eater but all I saw was Malfoy lying on the floor, soaking wet with a towel around his waist. He had a six-pack. _Shit,_ the voice in my head said, and for once I agreed. He looked up at me in shock. "What happened?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "I fell on the wet floor." Then he smirked, "Nice knickers Weasley."

I blushed; I had forgotten that five minutes previously I had been getting dressed for bed. I ran out of the room and sat on the duvet. _Wow. He looks even better when he is wet. _I inwardly scolded the voice in my head and put my nightdress on, and then I crawled under my covers. Thinking about how fit Malfoy was I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, :). It has taken me ages to type this story so I hope it's good enough. I have gotten wonderful reviews full of great advice and I hope I have put it all to use in this chapter. I think this one is longer than the others and hopefully it's better. Thank you for reading and please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm typing this out on my laptop whilst wearing a Griffindor baseball cap, and half watching a t.v programme about motorbikers with my dad, I'm positive I own nothing but the plot, the laptop and the cap. Everything else belongs to the genius I am in awe of: J.K Rowling. **

**Peace out,**

**~ Rebekah :)**

**xxxxxxx**


	4. Unresolved Tension, Peacemakers and ?

The Silver Clasp-Chapter four.

I woke up after a dreamless sleep. I rubbed my eyes and tried in vain to convince myself to get out of bed but I was just too tired. "Rose!" my cousins Dom and Al walked in yelling. Al took the blanket off of me and Dom dragged me to the bathroom.

"How did you two get in here?" I groaned. "Scorp let us in." said Al. _I knew I hated that boy, _a voice in my head said. Dom was rooting in my wardrobe. She grabbed my uniform and threw it on to the bathroom. Grudgingly I got dressed and brushed my teeth.

I attempted to control my 'hair' and when it looked a little less like a place for birds to nest I left the bathroom. Obviously I hadn't done a good enough job because Dom took out her wand and attacked me the moment I got out.

When she was finished I looked in the mirror. My hair was straight and shiny, and Dom had put some make-up on me. For the first time in my life I looked decent. "It's our last first day of Hogwarts. I want you to look nice." She said.

We walked down to the common room to see Al, Malfoy and the twins waiting for us. Dom blushed slightly and gripped my arm. I just looked at her. "Let's go down to breakfast." said Lorcan. Dom giggled and followed him out.

I stared after her in shock. I decided to tell Al because I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the common room to tell him about Dom.

"Dom likes Lor" I said to him. "You know, just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I'm stupid." He replied. _He had obviously relised too. _Then Malfoy came and told us to hurry up because he wasn't saving breakfast for anyone.

After our delicious breakfast, McG handed out the timetables. First class was double Muggle Studies with the Slytherins, second was Herbology. Again with the 'snakes'. There was a unanimous groan from both sides of the Great Hall.

We ran to Muggle Studies so we wouldn't be late and so we could get good seats. Dom and I walked in breathing heavily and sat in front of Professor Bones. "I am glad to have you two back into my class." She said quietly to us, and then she projected her voice to the rest of the class who were just coming in the door. "And I cannot wait to start a brand new year with such familiar faces."

Muggle Studies was the only book we didn't buy for ourselves because Professor Bones liked to surprise us. Every year she would pick a history book and also a novel or drama book. She handed out our book for this year.

Our novel/drama was … Romeo and Juliet. I grinned smugly and turned around to look at Malfoy. Strangely he was smiling but when he saw me his face fell. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the front.

The rest of the class passed by quickly and I spent the rest of the day in a blur before I remembered that it was my last year at Hogwarts, and my last first day. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I walked alone to lunch. Dom had left me to pursue Lor and Al had been in a different class.

As my eyes were still blurry, I couldn't see where I was going and I walked into someone. Straight away I smelt Lynx. I wiped my eyes and looked up at the person I had walked into. Malfoy.

Looking concerned he said, "Are you ok?" I nodded and turned to walk away. He grabbed me and pulled me back. "Tell the truth" He said. I replied, "I am" but after a look from him I spoke again.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me before running away. _No wonder he wasn't in Gryffindor. _I stood there shocked until I heard "Red!" Hugo was standing there with a group of his friends. I warned him not to call me that and walked into walked into the Great Hall feeling lightheaded and giddy.

"What's wrong?" asked Dom the moment I sat down. I replied vaguely and started over at the Slytherin wasn't there yet. Then the doors of the Great Hall opened and Scorpius Malfoy walked in. He looked over at me as he walked towards Al. Our eyes met and I turned away, my heart fluttering around my chest like a little Golden Snitch.

Scorp's View.

***

_I just hugged Rose Weasley. Shit. Oh no._ I was having an internal panic attack as I walked in the Great Hall. I could still smell her sweet scent of strawberries and it was all I could do not to grin like a goofy idiot.

I looked over at her as I walked up to the Slytherin table. She was looking at me, and when our eyes met she turned away blushing. I sat down opposite Al, my heart beating a bit faster than usual. Al just smirked and started talking.

I couldn't get Weasley off of my mind as I ate. I was so distracted in fact that I ate whatever was in front of me, and missed my mouth several times. Al leaned over the table and grabbed my fork. "Scorp, you can't eat that. You're a vegetarian. Why are you acting so odd?"

I replied vaguely and continued to eat distractedly. Then all of a sudden I remembered why I had hugged her. It was our last year at Hogwarts. I was eating my last, first meal and I wasn't even eating the food I liked.

I put some pasta on my plate and began to eat that, still distracted. Al gave up on me and turned to our friend Jane Nott. I looked over at Weasley again and saw her glance down at her necklace. From what I could see the clasp was at the front. She paused thoughtfully before fixing it and returning to her meal.

Rose's View

***

I looked down to see the clasp of my necklace at the front again. I wondered how it had gotten there because I hadn't fallen over yet today. I fixed then sent back to my meal. For the first time in my seven years at Hogwarts I wasn't stuffing my face with food. I had only had two plates of lasagna and no desserts at all.

I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy stand up and leave the table. After a couple of minutes I got up and left too. I wasn't looking for Malfoy. I just wanted to clear my head of all the horrible thoughts that were suggesting I liked him.

Walking around the empty halls of Hogwarts my thoughts wandered freely as I tried to think of everything but Malfoy. Obviously since I was trying _not _to think about him, he was all that I could think about. So concentrated on dispelling him from my thoughts I forgot to watch my footing. I was walking past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she had had another tantrum. The floor was soaking and I slipped and landed in someone's arms.

I looked up to see Josh McLaggen looking as though he had just won a new broomstick. I tried to get out of his arms, panicking slightly because I had been hoping that it was Malfoy that had caught me. McLaggen held me tighter the more I struggled so as though he was Devil's Snare I stayed still hoping I would just fall through his arms.

I didn't. "Hey Rose." He said, in what I guessed was supposed to be a seductive voice. "Emm… Hey McL- eh Josh. Thanks for catching me." I said, praying he would take it as an invitation to let go. He didn't. Probably thinking we were having a 'moment' he leant down to kiss me.

Scorpius' View.

***

I walked down Moaning Myrtle's corridor to see my biggest nightmare unfold before my eyes: Rose Weasley kissing someone who wasn't me. And the worst part was, it was Josh McLaggen, the guy I hated most in the world. I felt as though there was an evil monster in me and I let my Slytherin side take over.

Albus' View.

***

I had walked after Scorpius and had followed him through the corridors. Every time I got near to him he walked away again. Scorpius was acting really weird and as his best friend I was trying to find out why. I walked up Moaning Myrtle's corridor to see my cousin Rose kissing McLaggen and Scorpius walking up to them angrily with his wand drawn.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He struggled as I dragged him to the nearest male bathroom. "Explain." I said as soon as I had gotten him in. I had a feeling that he had been acting so weird because of my 'lovely' cousin Rose. _What has she done now? _I thought.

Scorpius, for a moment was too distraught to speak, so I gave him time to catch his breath. Then I encouraged him to talk. He paused for a moment then took a deep breath. "Weasley was crying so naturally I asked her if she was ok.

"She was sad because it is our last first day of Hogwarts. And then, without thinking, because it kills me to see her upset, I hugged her. And I thought that she might like me back because she hugged me too, but then I walked up that corridor and saw her kissing Josh McLaggen. The bloody playboy of Hogwarts."

He was panting heavily and I saw the anger slowly leave his eyes. Now he just looked upset. Being the peacemaker that I am, I tried to comfort him in the way my dad taught me. I hugged him. It was a man-hug though so it barely lasted a few seconds and then we let go, quickly.

Scorp's View.

***

Albus hugged me and it actually helped. I felt calmer and I only slightly wanted to rip McLaggen to shreds, shove the shreds down a toilet and send the toilet to the middle of an African jungle where he would never, ever be found. And he would eventually be eaten by little maggots. _I have a bit of unresolved tension and anger. _

_**Authors note: Hey guys!!! Sorry for the wait...I've been really busy with school and a family problem. But here it is now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I nearly cried they were so nice. **_

**_Disclaimer: I'm sure J.K Rowling could have come up with a witty disclaimer, but since I am not her and own nothing but the plot I cannot think of a smart and witty disclaimer. Sorry._**

**_Please read and Review......they mean the world to me._**

**_And what did you think of Albus' View?? I just wanted a change from the two lovers. Who is your favourite view? I'm just curious._**

**_I love you all._**

**_~Rebekah xxxx_**


	5. The Cool Watch Club

The Silver Clasp

Rose's view…

***

McLaggen kissed me and I was so in shock I kissed him back. In all fairness to him, he was a good kisser. Out of the two people I had kissed in my life he was the best so far. I had kissed Sean Finnegan and Jake Thomas, both were ok _but as a mental note in future: DON'T kiss both half's of a bromance in less than a week. Not a good idea, but that's a different story. _The little voice in my head commented.

I broke away. Josh put me down but kept his arms around me. 'So I guess we are going out.' He said, and before I could deny it he finally let go of me and walked away. I just stood there like the idiot I was and watched him go, my mouth hanging open in shock.

***

I walked back to the Head Quarters. I said the password and walked in to the common room to see Albus saying comforting words to Malfoy. 'What happened?' I asked. Malfoy glared at me and snarled, 'Like you care, and even if you do it's none of your business anyway.' He stormed up to his dorm and slammed the door behind him.

Even though he was my enemy and I hated him, I was curious as to what was wrong. And now I was hurt that he had just walked away like that. I hadn't done anything yet.

So I turned to Al, the peacemaker. 'What's got his wand in a knot? Was it something I said?' Al looked slightly amused and replied, 'I'm not sure. Well, I am but I can't tell you. Bromance code.'

Dissatisfied with his answer I bid Albus goodnight and went up to my dorm. I pulled on a nightdress and went in to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Malfoy was in there too, brushing his gleaming, white teeth.

I picked up my toothbrush and started brushing. I tried to look in the mirror but Malfoy elbowed me out of the way. I elbowed him back and got a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My mouth was all foamy and my hair was tied up in a messy bun.

Malfoy caught me unawares and pushed me to the side. I elbowed him as I rinsed my mouth out. We ended up in a fierce elbowing battle and I knew I would wake up bruised but I elbowed harder.

We must have been making a lot of noise because Al came up to see what was going on. Apparently he was staying over, 'What on earth have you two been doing up here?' 'Malfoy abused me.' I said. Malfoy glared at me 'Weasley couldn't wait her turn and stomped into the bathroom.'

I caught him unawares and pushed him, hard. He fell into the wall, and then stood up again. 'Come on Al.' he said fiercely and stormed out again. With an apologetic look Al followed him.

I went to my dorm and decided to unpack my trunk, in the muggle way. After a few hours I had finished and had tired myself out. I slowly dragged myself to bed and soon fell asleep.

Scorp's view.

***

I had bought a muggle portable DVD player, like the ones we had learnt about in third year, Muggle Studies. Al had borrowed a couple of DVDs from Weasley and we were staring at them, trying to decide what one to pick.

The choices were : Lara Croft, Transformers and Transformers 2. We had to choose between Angelina Jolie when she actually looked hot, and Megan Fox who still looked hot. Even though muggle electronic items didn't usually work in Hogwarts, this one did. Professor Bones had taught us a spell to make them work.

Al had brought popcorn and I had Oreos and such delicacies, including butter beer. It was a midnight fest, even though it wasn't midnight yet. I lost myself in the movie and the food, forgetting about Weasley for a little while.

*

We woke up at seven the next morning to hear Weasley singing loudly, over the noise of the shower. She was singing that old song by the Weird Sisters, 'Dance like a Hippogriff'. Albus sang along as he got dressed, while I just listened to her sweet voice. Albus left after telling me he had some things to do before breakfast. This probably implied going to snog Jane. His girlfriend of almost a year.

As soon as I was dressed I walked down to the common room to see Weasley talking to Al and Dom. 'What time is it?' I heard Dom ask. As I strolled up to the group Al looked at his watch. It was a 'Harry Potter' watch. I smirked and turned to Al for an explanation. 'I got it when I was seven, when there was something exciting about having your dad's face on a watch. Now I use it because it is the only watch I own.' He said, looking defeated.

'I know the feeling.' Said Weasley, she stuck out her arm and rolled up her sleeve. On her wrist was a 'Ron Weasley' watch. Dom and I looked at each other, our fathers had been fairly famous in the war, but neither of us had a watch with our dad's face on it. No-one would buy a 'Draco Malfoy' watch anyway.

I showed them my watch; it was silver with a green face. The Slytherin colours. Dom had a delicate gold watch, being part-Veela and all. 'We should make a club.' Said Al. 'The Cool Watches Club.' We just looked at him in silence. He grinned stupidly, 'I've stunned you into silence with my awesome idea!' he said triumphantly.

After setting Al straight we went down to breakfast, parting to our respective tables. We had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's for our first class so I couldn't see Weasley until break. I couldn't wait.

**Authors note: Hey guys!!! Sorry for the long wait....had a family problem and then my homework just got too much. Thanks for the lovely reviews!! The next chapter will be much longer!! And it takes place at Halloween because I couldnt be bothered to write every single day. And I know that it would get boring for you guys and I wouldn't want that.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling wouldn't take two hours to type out something she has already written. And she wouldn't be distracted in writing it by her lovely boyfriend. :) so take it from me and know that I'm not J.K Rowling...:) **

**~Rebekah xxxxx**


	6. Al's Costume Cupboard

The Silver Clasp

Scorpius' View

It was now Halloween and Weasley had been going out with McLaggen since September. Our fights had been less verbal and more physical, as we dueled anywhere and everywhere. McG had taken our wands off of us for a week, and made us clean our Head-Quarters by hand several times. I was quite good at it now.

Most people who got in my way, just assumed I was so angry because it was getting closer to Christmas. Getting closer to going home to my parents. My parents were never deliberately mean to me; I got everything I wanted.

My mum and I were actually quite close, it was just my father. Draco. He had never really forgiven me from being best friends with Albus. In fact, sometimes Harry Potter was nicer to me than my own dad. To be fair to my father though, he did try to be nice. He even tried to be nice to Al and his family. He just found it hard.

I could tell that Dad truly wanted to be good. I could see it in his eyes, but having grown up with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy: two of the biggest Death Eaters ever, it wasn't easy for him. Especially when we went back to the Malfoy Manor and Granddad Lucius spoke of the war, and how we should have won. Dad had to agree.

Mum and I had a close relationship. She didn't agree with the prejudice that had stayed after the war. She and Hermione Weasley were good friends because they went to the same cooking class. Mum said though that if people judged our family, it was our own fault for giving ourselves a bad name in the first place and we couldn't blame people for being cautious around us. No-one was prejudiced against Mum though, everyone loved her.

It was different for me. When I was younger I had looked exactly like my dad, (I've grown up better looking though), and so everyone assumed I was exactly like him. Only a few people had let it go. Al being one of those people. Even though I was a Slytherin, I didn't hate all Gryffindor's. I was really close to a few of them, i.e. Dom. And I wasn't stuck up like my father. Unfortunately everyone thought I would be like him, so I had spent most of my life trying to prove them wrong.

Rose's View.

***

I had spent my first week back at Hogwarts trying to break it off with McLaggen. It was like trying to break it off with the Giant Squid. He had never listened, and the more I tried to leave him the tighter he clung to me. He was quite nice to me though, _even though he is conceited and stuck up. _I ignored the voice. I did like McLaggen so there wasn't any harm in going out with him. _And if it makes Malfoy jealous. _The voice chipped in.

So I said aloud, 'I don't want to make him jealous.' A portrait replied, 'Of course you don't dear.' I was walking along the halls on the morning of Halloween. It was a Saturday, so we had no classes, but there was a fancy-dress party later for the seniors.

The school was decorated extravagantly; live bats were flying through the halls, Peeves was dressed as a pumpkin and there were big pumpkins every few yards. All the chandeliers were black and orange, and there were dark purple garnishes around windows, portraits and doors.

It was amazing, but they done it every year so I was used to it by now. The first years were walking around in groups looking awestruck. I was walking around looking at everything for the last time. Not my last time in Hogwarts, but my last time at Halloween. I felt quite sad, and it didn't help that Peeves flew over me and poured a bucket of spiders on top of me. I had inherited my dad's fear of them so I started screaming manically and I ran through the halls panicking.

Scorp's View.

***

Al and I were walking through Hogwarts, marveling at the decorations. It was early in the morning, before breakfast and there was a mouthwatering smell of bacon lingering in the halls. Then all of a sudden we heard screaming. Al and I looked at each other, shock mirrored on our faces. Then all I could see was Weasley running through the halls, covered in spiders. Without thinking I took out my wand and made them disappear. The only thing I would never do to Weasley in a fight was anything to do with spiders. She was terrified of them, and I was mean, but I wasn't that mean.

She stood there for a second, spider free, and then she burst into tears. Al ran over and started comforting her. She wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder. I helped him carry her to the Slytherin dorms. He laid her on my bed as it was nearest, and hugged her. It was a real bonding moment for them so I turned to walk away. 'Malfoy.' Weasley said, trying to stop her sobs. I turned back around to face her, hating watching her cry. 'Yes?' 'Thank you.' She said with a small smile.

'It was no problem. Who did it?' I asked, for I was going to sort them out. 'Peeves,' she replied, her voice full of a loathing that she usually saved for me. 'I will take care of him.' I promised, and then I walked out to find the Poltergeist. I used a spell that Al's dad had taught me, _langlock. _It stuck the victim's tongue to the roof of their mouth. Peeves wasn't able to talk, it was brilliant. I had also told The Bloody Baron, so Peeves was in a lot of trouble.

I went to breakfast and sat beside Al. Weasley was sitting over at her table, her eyes were red and puffy, but she looked much better. I only knew this because she was stuffing her face with bacon, eggs, beans and sausages. I was quite amazed at how much her mouth could hold.

I smirked and started eating my own breakfast. Weasley's brother Hugo was trying to take after James Potter and Roxie and Fred Weasley. The three that had been christened 'The New Marauders.' Hugo had put a spell on all of the Slytherin food, so our hair would turn pink. 'Not again,' I groaned, Weasley had dyed my hair pink in fifth year. The whole hall was laughing and Hugo looked very proud of himself as he yelled an apology to Al.

Al looked more disgruntled than anyone, as he was related to the culprit. He was muttering angrily to himself as Jane came up and sat beside him, her hair was also pink. She said, 'I think you look hot with pink hair,' to Al. Al replied, 'No, you look hotter,' they carried on with this until I yelled, 'Just snog already.' They took my advice and started snogging beside me. So being the immature best friend that I am, I mimed getting sick into my cereal.

'You're just jealous you have no one to snog,' Jane said playfully. 'I have people to snog!' I said indignantly, and a little too loudly. The Great Hall went quiet. Then Weasley broke the silence, 'Keep telling yourself that Malfoy. You're only fooling yourself.' She yelled smirking. I glared at her as people started talking again, probably laughing at me. 'I do have people to snog,' I said to myself. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes, 'Of course you do.' Said the voice of Gertrude Bulstrode.

She took her hands off of my eyes and sat beside me. Smiling seductively or, trying to smile seductively. 'Em, I have to go to the bathroom.' I said, and then I ran away. She scared me. I looked over at the Gryffindor table as I left. McLaggen was snogging Weasley.

As I left, I slammed the doors of the Great Hall angrily. I still hadn't gotten used to them going out. I walked to the nearest bathroom to try to fix my hair. I couldn't. The kid had used a good spell. I'd give him that. He had probably learnt it from George, his uncle that owned the chain of joke stores. So I walked out of the bathroom, still with pink hair. I didn't return to the Great Hall though, Bulstrode scared me and I didn't want to see McLaggen and Weasley snogging, so I headed down to the Quidditch pitch.

It was a sunny day, so I took of my shirt and started sunbathing. I fell asleep, lying on the Quidditch pitch. I woke up at five o'clock and headed up to the Slytherin dorms. I had to look for a costume so I was going to be a while. Al was dressing up as a pirate and Jane was dressing as Keira Knightly in that muggle movie, 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

I decided to dress up as a knight because the helmet would cover my hair. I was going to take it from 'Al's Costume Cupboard' because unlike him I didn't have an unlimited amount of fancy-dress costumes. I wasn't weird like that. Every other person I passed had pink hair and I found myself giggling away as I went to the dorms. Al was already in his costume and he looked dafter than usual. All the other lads were rooting around 'Al's Costume Cupboard' for their outfits.

I put on my knight costume and grinned. I looked so stupid, but at least I wasn't the only one. Graham Goyle was dressed up as Darth Vadar, the evil guy from the muggle movie 'Star Wars'. Jane's cousin James was dressed up as a carrot and her brother Jordan was a banana. They were mental. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Al said, walking up to me, 'Oh Scorpius! You're my knight in shining armor.' He had put on a high pitched, girly voice. Probably thinking he sounded like Weasley.

We all started teasing each other, like the brothers we were. Al led the way out the dorms, down the stairs. Then he stopped and we all walked into him. I looked over my shoulder to see Jane standing there, waiting for him. She was in a long white dress, the top half of which being a tight corset which glittered. She looked stunning. Grinning, I pushed Al down to her saying, 'Now Al, don't drool all over her pretty dress.' Becoming able to move again he glared at me, and then walked down to Jane.

'My lady,' he said, offering her his arm. 'You look breathtaking.' She giggled. 'You don't look so bad yourself.' She said, taking his arm. They then walked off together like the lovesick couple they were. James looked at me, 'My lady.' He said, imitating Albus and offering mw his arm. I linked arms with him and saw Graham and Jordan doing the same. We copied Al and Jane the whole way to my Head-Quarters, where we were to get the rest of the crew.

**Author's note: Hey guys!!! Hope you all had a happy Easter...and ate loads of chocolate. I know I did :) Thanks for reading this chapter!! I can't wait to upload the next one.....I can't wait for you guys to see what happens!!!!! I love you guys!! Thanks for the lovely reviews!! Please read my other story...it's only a one-shot but it needs some love too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some additional characters. If I owned anything else I would be the wonderous J.K Rowling and probably wouldn't be typing on a sticky keyboard (chocolate melted on it). But I do not claim to be her becuase I am not. I would not lie to people I love and since I love you all......Im obviously not lying.**

**Peace out!! I love you all....3 :P**

**~Rebekah xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. The Halloween Party

The Silver Clasp-Chapter 7

Rose's View.

***

I spun around un front of the mirror, trying to decide if I liked what I was wearing. Dom came out of the bathroom dressed as Marilyn Monroe. 'Wow. You look stunning Dom. Lorcan is going to love it.' I said smiling. She looked apprehensive. Dom, the bravest girl I knew was nervous. It worried me, if she was nervous what hope did the rest of us have?

I hugged her. 'He is going to drown in his drool when he sees you.' She smiled, and hugged me back. Then she went into business mode, it was my turn to be nervous. I was dressed up like I was going to a ball.

I was in a knee length dress: green corset with a green tutu skirt thing and silver heels. Yes it was the Slytherin colors, but ironically they were the colors that suited me best. My hair was tied up with random pieces of hair in loose curls. I was wearing my usual silver locket and dangly silver earrings. Dom had picked the whole outfit, and had done my hair and make-up. She didn't trust me, in case I came out in jeans or something. _I am not a dress person, ugh…._The voice in my head stated.

As Dom and I were admiring our reflections Lily came in. 'Lily, were you planning on looking like a prostitute? Or did it just happen like that?' Dom asked harshly. Lily glared at her, 'I wanted to look nice for my date.' She said. We looked at her. 'Who is it?' I asked excitedly. She smiled shyly, 'Lysander.' She had liked him for years.

The three of us jumped around screaming. We were in my Head-Quarters because the lads and Jane had agreed to get us in the common room. Then all of a sudden Dom and I turned on Lily. We put her on the bed and got a different dress for her. We put gold angel wings on her and put her hair in a cute, messy bun. Dom put light make-up on her and with a pair of golden pumps she looked complete. She looked like a little angel. 'Guys, I am younger than you, but I'm fifteen not five.'

Despite Lily's protests, when she looked in the mirror she squealed with delight. 'So, you two have dates? I didn't know we were supposed to have dates.' I said. 'Well Rosie, you have a boyfriend. So surely you will go with him.' I had forgotten about McLaggen, and I had never grown out of the habit of calling him McLaggen. 'Oh yeah.' I said, dejectedly. 'You forgot about him. Didn't you?' asked Dom. Lily smiled, 'We know you like Scorpius.' She said.

They both looked at me. 'I do not.' I said, but of course my cheeks had decided to betray me. 'Stop it; you're clashing with your hair.' Dom said. I was bright pink. Clearly neither of them believed me. 'If I can still see your blush, maybe you need more foundation.' Dom said, and then she attacked me with more make-up.

We finally descended the stairs, Lily, then Dom, then me. The twins fell over themselves when they saw Lily and Dom. Albus was talking to Jane, not paying attention to us, and Malfoy was staring up the stairs. I looked behind me to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't see anything or anyone behind me.

A small thought jumped in my head saying, _maybe he is staring at you, _but I pushed it away not wanting to get my hopes up. Then I wondered why my hopes would be up in the first place. I didn't like him. _Do I? No. _My thoughts were arguing with each other so I ended up falling down the stairs and landing on Malfoy. 'Ooof,' he grunted. 'Sorry!' I got off of him, and then helped him up. 'It's ok,' he said vaguely.

Scorpius' View.

***

'It's ok,' I said, although I wanted to say something else. Wanted to bring up the fact that she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. However, I couldn't say that without the danger of drooling all over her. I knew that wouldn't have been appropriate, especially in front of her cousins.

I wanted to ask her to be my date, even though we both had one, but just as I opened my mouth McLaggen walked in. _Jerk. _He wolf-whistled at her and grabbed her ass. She moved away from him, blushing furiously. Dom glared at McLaggen, Al looked as though he wanted to kill him and Lily's hand reached for her wand.

It was nothing to what I felt though. Anger surged through me as I grabbed The Jerk's arm and punched him square in the jaw. I heard it crack and I grinned triumphantly. Al grabbed me and pulled me back before I could do anymore damage.

I struggled to get away, because I wanted nothing more than to seriously hurt McLaggen. His jaw was broken and he winced in pain as he glared furiously at me. Lor and Lysander hadn't even relised, being too busy staring at their dates.

'Scorpius!' said Jane, 'What the bloody hell was going through your mind?' Rose looked shaken. I don't think she expected me to punch her boyfriend. I didn't expect to either though. I still hadn't answered Jane. She gave up on me and turned around.

She took out her wand and fixed The Jerk's jaw. Then she slapped him across the face. _Why didn't you do that when he had a broken jaw? It would have hurt him so much more._ I longed to ask her that but I kept my mouth shut. He stormed out, muttering angrily to himself. For a second Rose just stood there, and then she said 'I'd better go after him.' And she followed him out. Everyone then turned to me. 'Why?' asked Lily, 'I wanted to do that myself.' I laughed, 'He was just annoying me, I felt like hitting him.' They took it as a reasonable answer. Only Al knew the truth.

Then Al saw Lily and Lysander holding hands, walking out of the room. His face contorted with rage and the normal, quiet, calm Al was gone. He seized Lysander and pulled him back into the room. Lily came in after him angrily.

'What the hell are you doing to my sister?' 'Em, I was just. Em, I.' Lysander stuttered, terrified. Lily took over, 'He was holding my hand Al, not torturing me.' I laughed nervously. 'You are way too young to hold someone's hand.' Then he relised that Lysander was two years older than Lily.

He went mental. Jane grabbed Al's hand and tried to calm him down but he pushed her away. Rose having come back in, shooed Lily and Lysander out, and the twins followed them. So it was just the four of us. Jane said, 'Al calm down, she is allowed to have a boyfriend. It isn't illegal and she is old enough.'

He glared at her. 'You have no say in this. She is my sister, not yours. You have no experiences in protecting siblings, so just keep your big nose out of this.' Rose gasped and Jane swelled up with fury.

'Albus Severus Potter! Lose the attitude mister; you are acting like Garfield on a Monday! I do have experience as I am a little sister myself. So get a grip and cheer up.'

'Don't you dare tell me to 'get a grip'. You have no control over me. Fifteen is too young to date and you know that. So grow up and stop sassing me, you ugly spawn of a Death Eater.' He had gone way too far.

'Potter,' she snarled, 'Obviously you don't remember, but we have been dating since we were thirteen. So if Lily is too young then so were we. And how dare you call me a 'spawn of a Death Eater', you know I hate my father. You know I don't keep in touch with him.'

'Look Jane, we went out at that age because we knew we were meant for each other, that we love each other.' He had seemingly come to his senses. 'Albus, you have a funny way of showing it. So until you start acting like the Albus, _I _fell in love with. It's over.' Then she stormed out.

Rose and I stood there, shocked. Al collapsed onto the couch. 'Al, as much as I love you, you really deserved that. Jane is one of the nicest people in the world and you totally just broke her heart.' Rose said. 'Actually, she broke my heart. She broke up with me.' Al said. I decided to step in, 'Al, even you know that that isn't true. You were acting like n asshole mate.' 'A bit like you then?' Rose said, playfully. I knew she was trying to lighten the mood, so I agreed. Al just stood up and walked out, to his dorm probably.

Rose and I stood there, awkwardly until she broke the silence. 'Nice costume,' she said, grinning. 'I could say the same to you.' I said cheerfully. 'Is your hair still pink?' she asked, and as she spoke she reached up and took my helmet off.

We didn't realize how close me were to each other. With my helmet in her hand, she ran her hands through my pink hair. I looked down at her; she was so much more beautiful close up. I didn't think it was possible.

I was so entranced by her loveliness that I did the thing I had least expected. I leant down and kissed her, very gently. For some strange reason she kissed me back. We deepened the kiss and for a few blissful minutes we continued, and I though I had died and gone to heaven.

Then the common room door opened and McLaggen came in. Luckily he didn't notice our blushing, being the big-headed idiot that he was world famous for. Instead of leaving and going to the party, I went straight up to my dorm, without saying anything to Weasley. Then I remembered that she still had my helmet, but I was too nervous to go back down for it. I took off the daft costume and lay on my bed, shell-shocked.

Rose's View.

***

_Shit. Oh My God. I just committed adultry. Damn. I broke one of the Ten Commandments. It was so unholy. And the worst part is, I liked it. Remember when I said McLaggen was a good kisser? I take it back. Malfoy had obviously had practice. He was bloody amazing._

Malfoy ran away, leaving me with his stupid helmet. McLaggen looked at me; I decided that I had had enough with him. 'Look Josh, you are usually a lovely guy, but I don't think I'm in the right place for a relationship anymore. You will find the girl one day, and she will be lucky to have you. I just don't think I'm that girl anymore.'

'Ok,' he said and he just walked out. I had expected him to protest, so I was disappointed with his response. I went up to my dorm and just lay on my bed: the events of the day swirling through my already crowded mind.

**Authors note: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait!! I have been really busy. Hopefully this makes up for it. A lot happens in this chapter (and more in the next one!) so feel free to review and tell me what you think...:) Thanks for reading, you really don't know how much it means to me. And guys? Please don't hate Al....he just kind of took his feelings out on Jane, and he realises that now. He is up in his dorm kicking himself. Btw _Lose the attitude mister; you are acting like Garfield on a Monday! _is a line taken from A Very Harry Potter Musical, and I just had to include it.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling wouldn't have stolen an idea from A very Harry Potter Musical, she would have come up with it herself. So I am obvoiusly not her. And I own nothing but the plot and characters that you don't recognise. :)**

**Thanks guys! Peace out!**

**~Rebekah xxxx**


	8. The Power of The SixPack :

The Silver Clasp-Chapter 8

I woke up to hear screaming. Dom's voice rose up to me yelling, 'Rose!' hysterically, over and over again, and then I heard her pounding up the stairs. She flung my door open in a panic. She jumped on my bed, her face pale and streaked with tears. Suddenly I was awake, and my mind was racing, 'Dom? Is everything ok?' I asked, worried about my favourite girl cousin. 'I, em, I woke up. I woke up beside…' As much as I loved her I had to say, 'Spit it out Dom.' 'I think I slept with Lorcan.'

I froze. 'What do you mean you _think _you slept with him? How can you not know?' 'Well I woke up beside him, but I was so drunk last night I can't remember anything.' 'Were you wearing any clothes?' I asked her. She burst in to tears. _No then, _the voice in my head stated but I pushed it away: now was not the time. 'We were both in our underwear so your guess is as good as mine.' She said in between sobs.

'Was he awake as well? Or did you just get up and leave?' I asked her, I was going to interrogate them both. 'He was awake. I said nothing to him though. I grabbed my clothes and ran away.' 'Dom honey, you're going to have to talk to him sometime. This is important. He might remember something.'

She nodded and I pulled her on to my lap. With my arms around her, she sobbed quietly on my shoulder. The most fierce, brave, confident, strong person I knew was crying on my shoulder. I felt quite disconcerted. Usually she was the one who comforted me. It seemed that everything was going wrong.

Scorpius' View.

I woke up to hear Dom screaming Rose's name. I heard her run into Rose's room and slam the door. I knew I shouldn't, but I was curious. I went into the joined bathroom, and listened at Rose's door using Extendable Ears.

I could hear the whole conversation, and Dom crying as she explained. I felt sorry for her so I decided to go find Lorcan. Then I heard Rose say, 'I will just go get you a tissue from the bathroom.' I froze, then I hurriedly put the Extendable Ear in my pocket and I tore off the shirt I had fallen asleep in. This made it look like I was going for a shower, because I knew I didn't have enough time to get into my room. She walked in; her eyes looked a little watery as well.

Then when she saw me she froze: her eyes looking up and down at my chest. I grinned, 'Hey Weasley. Never heard of knocking then?' 'I'm just getting a tissue Malfoy. No need to get your wand in a knot.' She walked over to the toilet roll handle, turning her eyes away from me. Her hands were fumbling as she got some tissue, and she dropped the whole roll of it. I bent down to pick it up for her at the same time she did. Our hands touched and she blushed. 'Thanks.' She said and she ran out, still blushing. _The power of the six-pack, _I thought smirking.

I picked up my shirt and buttoned it up on my way out of the Head-Quarters. I walked into Al on my way to find Lor. Al already knew everything and had been coming to get Rose to find Dom. 'I wouldn't go in there Al. It's a battlefield.' Apparently Lor didn't remember anything either. He had done the same as Dom and he was worrying too. He wasn't crying though but, according to Al, he was pretty near it. He felt terrible for doing that to Dom, if he had done it.

I groaned and slid down the wall. Al sat down beside me and I told him about what had happened between me and Rose. He didn't say anything, he just listened. I put my head between my hands, everything was getting too stressful, and I didn't know how all our parents had handled this stuff as well as a bloody war.

We sat there for almost an hour, both of us moaning about different things. They were different but similar: Girl Problems. Then Lor came and joined us. He looked terrible, a bad mix of worry and a hangover. 'It will be ok mate.' Said Al. Lor just nodded his head weakly.

We heard footsteps so we looked up: Jane was walking past us, going to the Head-Quarters no doubt. As she walked past us she took extra care to stand on Al's foot. He winced in pain and went to go after her. 'Just give her time to cool down mate. Girls are like volcanoes. If you go near her now, she will kill you. If you wait a while, then she is no more dangerous than a spoon.' I said, feeling pleased with my comparison.

Al and Lor just looked at me. 'You were on a roll, until you said the bit about the spoon.' Lor said, grinning. _Well, at least I cheered them up. _Al knew I was thinking that and started laughing. Al and I seemed to always know what was the other was thinking, it came with the Bromance.

The three of us sat there laughing: Al's laugh was contagious. We were laughing so hard that we didn't see the girls walk past. 'Well at least _someone _is having a good time.' Said Jane coldly. She glared at Al and pulled Dom and Rose Weasley away. We had all stopped laughing. Al groaned and slapped himself on the forehead repeatedly. 'Stop it Al. You will only lose more brain cells, and we all know that you can't afford that.' Said Lor. Al smiled a little.

I stood up, 'Guys, I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head.' They nodded and I walked off through the castle. _It's going to be so awkward between me and Weasley now. And it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have kissed her, she has a boyfriend! She obviously doesn't care about me. I don't know why I am wasting my time with her._

I had decided that I was just going to act like it had never happened, in the hope that she would to, and we could all forget about it. It wasn't important. Well, to me it was, but she didn't need to know that. Unrequited love was a bitch. My mind wandered as I walked glumly through the halls.

I walked past McLaggen who was talking loudly to one of his mates. 'The little bitch broke up with me last night. It's not like I care anyway, she is a slut. Not worth anything.' I took my wand out of my pocket and I whispered the spell angrily as I pointed my wand at him.

That would be the last time he insulted her, but he was so stupid that he didn't realize he had a formation of spots forming on his forehead, spelling the word 'Asshole'. His thick friend didn't realize either. I grinned evilly, admiring my handiwork.

At this point Weasley had been walking past too, and she saw what I did to his face. She smiled as she walked past. Then she looked at me, 'Malfoy.' She nodded and turned to walk away. She was acting like there was nothing on his face either.

McLaggen had looked into a mirror while he was walking and he yelped, 'My face! What happened to my face?' I laughed at him and started walking again. His friend was looking at him, trying to read the word. 'Sound it out, it's not that hard.' I heard Weasley say, as though speaking to a child who was learning to read.

I laughed even harder at that, and Weasley joined in. McLaggen glared at us, 'Fix it.' He said, walking up to me. 'No,' I replied. So The Jerk turned to Weasley, 'Fix it baby?' he said in a horribly sickly voice. 'Ok then,' she took out her wand and I glared at her, shocked that she was being such a traitor. She turned the spots bright pink and made his hair disappear. The idiot didn't notice.

She giggled as she walked away. I smirked at McLaggen and walked off too. Then I relised that we has missed breakfast. I looked at my watch; it was nearly lunch time so I changed directions to the Great Hall and sat down for lunch. Soon enough everyone else had come down too and we started eating.

'I didn't think I was this hungry.' That was all I could hear as Al sat down beside me. Jane came in, saw Al and sat at the Gryffindor table instead. Suddenly Al looked as though he had lost his appetite. 'You ok mate?' I asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but I asked it anyway. 'Yeah. Of course I am.' He looked as though he was trying to convince himself rather than me. He just stared at his plate looking lost and confused, a bit like a puppy.

**Authors note: Hey guys!!! I am sorry that I didn't update last week...I was really busy with studying etc. And my mother has limited my time on my laptop because apparantly...I'm 'addicted' to it. So I don't have enough time to write them now, but don't worry guys I will!! I know this chapter is shorter than the last one and I am sorry, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Please review...It means so much to me...and I wont update again until I get to 50 reviews, that is only 7 reviews though and I know you guys can do it! I had a song in my head when I wrote this so I am putting it below.**

_**Can't swallow our pride,**_  
_**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**_  
_**If we can't surrender**_  
_**then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**_  
_**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**_  
_**(nothing)**_  
_**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

_**I don't wanna fall for it now**_  
_**I never meant to start a war**_  
_**You know I never wanna hurt you**_  
_**Don't even know what we're fighting for.**_

**That song is Battlefield by Jordan Sparks and I just thought it was relevant. Thank you if you have read this far...You are awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: Today I went to a sports/family day thing in my local G.A.A club, and there was face-painting. So of course I grabbed three little kids I know and pulled them into the queue with my mate, and pretended that they made me. Then I also got my face painted. Pretending that I was dared. Guess what I got? A scar...like Harry :) So obviously I own nothing but the plot, because J.K Rowling would be more mature than I am. And she is too cool to need a scar. Unlike me.**

**Thanks for reading this ridiculously long A/N ......I love you guys!**

**~Rebekah xxxx 3**


	9. Group Meeting!

The Silver Clasp-Chapter 9

Scorpius' View.

After our little excursion, Weasley and I had been extremely awkward around each other, but we were finally acting at least, slightly normal. Fighting as usual, but our Head-Duties had never been so quite. We only talked when we really needed to, and it was killing me. I missed her.

It was two weeks before Christmas and all of our friends were the only seventh years staying. We had decided to stay because it was our last year at Hogwarts, our last Christmas in this beautiful castle. We were all upset, but Al was devastated. The castle meant everything to him, and Jane still wasn't talking to him. Both of them acted like they weren't bothered, but I had talked to both of them and they were both hurting on the inside. I hated it, they were two of my best friends and they weren't far off clinically depressed.

Dom and Lor had realized that, yes they did sleep together, and now after long last, they were a couple. They were the only two out of our group, who were in a good, happy relationship. Lily and Lysander were also going out because Al had apologized, in the hope Jane would forgive him (she didn't). _So four people in our group are in a good, happy relationship, _I thought to myself.

Rose's View.

So after about two weeks Dom and Lorcan finally talked about their predicament to each other. The sorted out and everything was now fine and dandy. Well, with them it was. Not every one was so happy. Al and Jane still weren't on speaking terms and it was killing them both.

Malfoy and I were horribly awkward around each other now: only talking when absolutely necessary, still occasionally fighting. For a weird, unknown reason, I missed him. Well, it wasn't unknown. Since we had kissed I had had a revelation: I loved Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, I had finally admitted it, to myself, and Dom, and Al of course. Al had smirked smugly and knowingly when I told him. I had sworn him to secrecy, because I couldn't afford for him to tell Scorpius.

I was walking back from a Quidditch match, tired and worn out from the game. Being a beater I used a lot of energy in the game. We had been playing against Slytherin, and at one point in the game I may have hit Malfoy in the face with my beaters bat, and given him a black eye. I did apologize though, because I honestly didn't mean to hit him. Even though it was funny, I tried to stop myself from laughing.

Unfortunately we drew the match. Albus caught the snitch, ended the game and leveled the score. No one was very happy about it but we were promised a rematch._ It will probably be soon, _I thought just as I walked into the Head-Quarters. I could hear someone talking softly and an odd purring noise. I looked around to see Malfoy on the couch with Buttons on his lap. He was stroking her and whispering, almost as though he was telling her everything. My heart fluttered: he was just so cute.

I didn't want to interrupt him so I just watched admiringly. He was adorable, until he looked up. His cheeks flushed pink and he said, 'You, eh, did you hear what I was saying?' I shook my head, 'No, why? Was it important?' 'No. Night then.' He gently picked up Buttons, handed her to me and went up the stairs.

'Malfoy?' 'Yes?' 'Sorry again about the black eye.' He smirked. 'I'm going to have to think of payback.' 'It was an accident!' 'I know, I'm just joking Weasley.' 'Oh, night then.' He continued up the stairs smiling, as I hugged Buttons tightly. I was amazed that he was being so nice suddenly.

The next day I awoke to Albus' owl Checkers pecking at my face. 'Ow! Bloody owl, what do you want?' I asked, knowing all the time that it couldn't answer. It had an envelope from Al in it's grip. 'Lazy sod, can't even be bothered to walk up to me.' I wasn't really a morning person. The envelope had three letters in it. I opened Al's one first.

_Hey Rosie Posie,_

_My mum and dad sent me a letter for you, from your mum and dad. Hugo got one too. I expect it's the same as the ones I got. There is another letter in there also, I got one too, but open the one from Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron. And before you ask, I wrote it in a letter because I'm cool. End of._

_Love you lots,_

_Albus._

Confused and curious I opened the next one, with my mothers familiar writing.

_Hello Rose honey, _

_Your dad and I miss you so much, (I sent Hugo a letter too). We really hope that you will come home for Christmas, because we miss you both too much, and for the special surprise that I know you will be excited to find out about. You can invite your friends to stay at ours and Al's for the occasion. Your dad says hi._

_Lots of love, Mum (and Dad)._

Now I was even more confused and I opened the next letter hoping it was explained better.

_Dear Ms Rose Weasley,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley .This special occasion will be on Christmas Eve, at seven o'clock, in The Burrow. We hope to see you there as it would make the day even more amazing._

That was written on a beautiful piece of paper, and I could only assume that Fleur wrote it. Then, at the bottom was a scrawled message from the lovebirds themselves.

_Hey Red,_

_Teddy and Tori here. We send you our love. I completely forgot to tell you that we were engaged! I'm so sorry! When you come I will spill everything though so please forgive me. I will give you all the details soon. Everyone in your group is invited to __my __our day._

_Many love and kisses_

_Teddy__ and Tori, xxx_

It was mostly written by Tori: Teddy had just signed his name, and I laughed that she had called it 'her' day then scribbled it out. I was mad that they hadn't told me earlier but if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was them. It was going to be amazing.

'Rose!' Dom came running to me. 'I know!' We jumped around screaming, not needing to explain why. Albus walked in with Scorpius, they joined in our excited, happy dance. Dom and I stopped and looked at them skeptically. 'What? Are we not aloud to happy dance too? That's so sexist.' Al said, pretending to be mad at us. He stuck out his arm, Scorp linked arms with him and they walked around ignoring us.

So, we pretended not to care and walked out, leaving them in my dorm. Until I remembered that I was in my pajamas and that I didn't want them in my dorm. We went back in and kicked the lads out so I could get dressed. I looked at Dom, she had ran from the Gryffindor Common Rooms to my Head-Quarters in her pajamas.

We could hear the lads stomping down the stairs as I lent Dom some clothes. We chatted happily about the upcoming wedding, when Lily's owl, _yes every Potter does possess an owl, I think Uncle Harry is obsessed, _tapped on the window with a small note baring two words: Group meeting.

We went down the stairs and saw the group sitting in a circle on the floor; Lily was now a member of the group as she was dating Lysander. Jane was sitting as far away from Al, as she could get in a small circle. We sat down in the gaps they had thoughtfully left for us. Obviously the meeting was about the upcoming wedding: we decided that the lads would stay at Al's house and the girls would stay at mine. This worked out brilliantly because we lived beside each other, and we had huge houses. Lily was going to stay in my house as well.

We talked excitedly for nearly an hour, until the whole room could hear my stomach growling, begging me to feed it. So, laughing we all set off the Great Hall, having woken up early we weren't late for breakfast, _for once, _the voice in my head stated.

McG came down to us, once we had finished our breakfasts and told us to go pack, the train was leaving in two hours. We all split to our respective dorms, except me and Malfoy because we shared one. We walked together in a horrible, awkward silence.

After packing almost everything I owned, I dragged my trunk and Buttons down to the carriages and sat down hoping my friends were in it, thankfully they were. We talked the whole way down to Hogsmeade Station, out of the carriages and onto a compartment on the train. I ended up beside Malfoy again.

I pulled out my Romeo and Juliet book and opened it to act two, my favourite act. It included the famous balcony scene, with the infamous lines '_Romeo! Romeo! – Wherefore art thou Romeo?' _It was a beautiful scene and I knew it off by heart: Muggle plays were much better than wizarding ones.

I was a hopeless romantic, even though I denied it and tried to be a tomboy. Anything even slightly romantic pulled at my heartstrings and I was quite liable to say, 'Aww!', which I quite often did. _The reason this is such a good play is because Romeo reminds you of Scorpius, and you want to be Juliet, _the evil voice in my head said, and I found myself very glad that no one could hear my thoughts: I couldn't help loving him, and it wasn't my fault that Romeo and Juliet's story reminded me of mine and Scorpius'.

**Authors note: Guys I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had exams and i was a bit preoccupied with that! I know...different excuses every week but it's summer now so the story will be finshed in no time! I really hope I still have all my readers because you guys make writing this stroy worthwhile! :D I love you all so much and I hope you guys can find it in the bottom of your lovely, intelligent hearts to forgive me! And this chapter was short but I'll try my very best to upload the next one tomorrow and hopefully it'd longer. My work had been going down recently and my standard isn't as good as usual (Im hoping that it was good before) but again I'm blaming my exams for my extreme writers block and lack of time.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling would not have her best friends writing random things such as 'I like it- (random Jedward happy face)' or 'Then everyone died from a meteor. The End' on the bottom of some of the pages. Also she wouldn't let exams stop her from completing her ultimate goal (writing this stroy). and she would know for sure that she wants to be an author when she is older instead of panicking about her job choice at the age of 14.**

**Again I am really sorry but I love you all...and I've heard that its better to beg forgivness rather than to ask permission. Or something.**

**~Rebekah-Peace out! **


	10. Weasley Welcome Tori's Hen Night

The Silver Clasp-Chapter 10

Rose's View.

The train pulled up to the station, this time I hadn't put my trunk in the compartment above: I had learnt from my mistakes. So instead it took up most of the space. I dragged my trunk and carried Buttons through the corridor and with a heave, flung my trunk off the steps of the train, and I carried Buttons down with grace.

It was quite dark outside, even though it was only five o'clock. Mum and Dad were there, and feeling excited to see them I started running in slow-motion to them. Then I saw Teddy and Tori, so throwing Buttons at my father, I changed speed and direction. Since Dom and I had both run at them, at the same time, with quite a bit of force, when we hugged them we all fell over. I was just about to get up when Hugo yelled, 'Pile on!' My brother was so undignified.

Suddenly most of my ungraceful family (including my father) jumped on me. Poor Teddy was on the bottom. The very few of the clan that were standing were all laughing. _Yes, laugh at our pain. _I could hear Tori and Dom swearing in French, My dad was swearing in good old English, A lot of screaming was insuring and I thought I could hear someone sobbing. Teddy probably. Or Albus.

I tried moving around in the hope that we would all fall off, and that I would be able to breathe again. It worked, and I found myself lying on the floor of Platform 9 and ¾, with the rest of my crazy family. A hand reached down to help me up, and I took it before realising that it was Scorpius Malfoy's hand.

Several people were looking at us and laughing, but most were looking at us as though we belonged in the crazy bit of Mungo's: Which was perfectly understandable because most of us did belong there, having just done a huge pile-on in the middle of King's Cross station. At least it was in the wizarding part, who were slightly used to our bizarre doings.

My dad was looking at Malfoy and me, as we hadn't let go of each others hands. From one look of my father, we jumped apart as though we each had the dragon pox. 'Thanks Malfoy.' I said, looking at my feet awkwardly. He nodded and walked over to his parents who also looked shocked. _Can't blame them really._ The-voice-that-decided-to-interrupt-me-all-the-time said.

We walked out to our car, _Yes Dad can actually drive (Mum is better though), _and the second we were all seated in it, Dad exploded: 'Why were you holding his hand?' 'He just helped me up.' _Merlin give me patience. _'Oh yeah? Why were you looking in his eyes?' my father said irrationally. 'We just glanced at each other.'

'Why did you talk to him?' Trying not to murder my father, I replied, 'I said "Thanks" because he helped me up.' 'Well, why did he help you up?' 'I don't bloody know, do I Dad? I'm not bloody Trelawney. Maybe he was just being nice.' _Here comes the beast, _the voice said, and I wanted to kill it. 'He's a Malfoy. He doesn't understand the concept of "nice".'

At that point I gave up on trying to reason with him, as it was a useless cause and he was trying what little patience I had. And he was also asking irrelevant questions whilst giving me the third degree. Mum turned on Dad, 'Ronald. The Malfoy's are lovely people now. It's just you and your silly prejudice that gets in the way.'

'I'm sorry Hermione.' Dad mumbled, _haha success! _'Don't say sorry to me! Apologise to your daughter.' Dad turned around looking defeated, 'Sorry Rose.' He said, like a baby that had been scolded, or like Hugo being scolded. _Haha, Dad is so whipped. Mum has him wrapped around her little finger __I'll never, ever be like that. _

'Dad, you're so whipped.' Hugo said, voicing my thoughts. I sniggered, because Mum hadn't realised that I had said 'bloody'. 'I am not whipped!' Dad lied indignantly. 'Rose, did you swear? 'Me? Swear? Never.' I said, brushing it off. 'Dad you so are!' I said, trying to distract Mum. ' I am so not!' 'Rose don't change the subject. And Ronald honey? It's okay to be whipped.' Mum said And Dad replied in serious denial 'But I'm not!'

Mum put on a sickly sweet voice, and the puppy dog eyes, 'Ron...' Dad's face softened instantly, 'Yes baby?' Hugo and I looked at each other, and then screamed in disgust. Then Mum changed targets, 'Rose. If you swear again, you'll be grounded for the rest of Christmas. Deal?' 'Deal.'

When Dad finally started driving, the rest of the trip went by smoothly, if you didn't count Hugo and I fighting over the radio station and causing Dad to nearly crash. The car was silent after that small incident. Instead of driving us home, to Godrics Hollow, I realised we were going to The Burrow.

We pulled up at the drive and I raced out of the car and ran into the house. Everyone was there, Al had arrived minutes before and Teddy and Tori had apparated with Dom so they had been there for ages. I saw my godfather George and I dived on him, hugging him. I did the same for every other family member, giving them a big welcome hug.

Then I heard a knock at the door: It was the Malfoys dropping Scorpius off. I opened it and let them in. Astoria hugged me then went to hug everyone else. Draco nodded to me, and stood at the door awkwardly. I invited him in, and Ginny started to make everyone tea. Scorpius had just stepped in, when Nana Molly saw him and pulled him into a huge hug.

Molly loved him, but Arthur hated him. Molly, ignoring her husband's sighs, went on to hug Astoria and Draco. Soon enough, everyone was bonding. All of the teenagers went upstairs to the attic, which had been renovated (The Ghoul had been given the shed, after Dad complained that it was ruining his sleep). Lor, Ly and Jane arrived soon after we had all gotten comfortable. We were having a great time, other than Jane and Al, not talking, when Bill came up to inform us that we were all staying over. In the attic. I yelled with joy: It was the best place for sleep-overs.

I accio'd pillows and duvets for the attic, and they all looked at me in shock. 'You're not aloud to use magic outside of school yet.' I nodded. 'Well done Hugo.' 'But you just used magic.' 'Really? Is that what I just did?' Sarcasm didn't work on their little brains. They continued to stare at me. 'I am the daughter of Ronald Weasley. Head Auror. I'm not going to get arrested.'

'Fair enough.' Hugo said, grinning. 'Our Rosie is a rebel now?' Teddy said, who had just been climbing up the ladder. 'Anways, dinner is ready. Go down, collect your plates and come up back up here.' Molly had made us lasagne and chips, and it looked delicious. I had started eating before we reached the attic, and I had finished it by the time we got up the stairs.

Then I noticed that Malfoy had two plates. 'Hey! Why did you get more food than me?' I asked, but he handed the fullest one to me. 'Your dad sent me up an extra plate for you.' So I started on my second plate and had finished in minutes. 'That's amazing how you demolish food like that.' Scorpius said, staring at me in awe. It wasn't much of a compliment, but I took it as one anyway.

The next day was Tori's hen night, and Teddy's stag night. They had decided not to have a rehersal dinner, because in Teddy's words, 'They were boring', and in Tori's words, 'I'm only going through it once.' The guys were going to the Leaky Cauldron, and Tori hadn't told us where we were going yet. The boys left before us, so that they could grab some food on the way.

We all ended up waiting in the living room for Tori to spill the beans. 'Tori? Do you realise that the boys will probably have a stripper?' Dom said tactfully, but Tori laughed it off. 'Well, even if they do, she will be nothing like me.' Tori said grinning, 'And besides, Teddy loves me too much. The stripper will do nothing for him.' We laughed in agreement.

'So where are we going then?' Mum asked, Tori who smiled mischeviously. 'The Three Broomsticks.' I had heard that Madam Rosemerta still held the best hen parties. She was a bit old, but due to the fact that I had never been to a Hen Night, and including the fact that Madam Rosemerta was a legend: I was very excited.

Dom made us all dress up like we were going to a club, or a brothel. She even made Molly, Mum and the rest of the woman wear short skirts. I had never seen most of them in clothes like that. And it was a lot of fun to laugh at Ginny's protests. But it was a little disturbing.

Once we were all ready, we left the house and walked halfway down the road. Then Tori stuck her arm out, The Knight Bus came speeding round the corner and stopped abruptly in front of us.

We climbed on, and had barely sat down when the bus started driving again. Luckily, the beds were out, so I grabbed the headboard and stopped myself from flying into the window. Poor Dom wasn't so lucky. Mum was struggling to get the money out to pay for the bus, because it was moving so much. ' 'Ello mate. Where's your stop?' The conductor said, he looked just a few years older than Mum. 'The Three Broomsticks, Stan.' Ginny replied, and I found myself wondering how she knew him.

Soon enough we reached Hogsmeade and we stepped out shivering. When we walked into The Three Broomsticks, Dom, Jane and I stood in shock for a second or two: Everything was pink and fluffy. Tori walked straight past us, up to the bar, and doing a quick headcount, she ordered us all fire-whiskeys. Jane took hers and poured it down her throat. I was a bit more hesitant.

A couple of hours later most of us were slightly tipsy. Ginny and Lily were dancing on a table, Mum was singing loudly to Tori, Molly and Fleur were doing the salsa, Angie was dancing on the bar, and everyone was partying. Dom and Jane were throwing up in the bathroom, and lucky me got to hold their hair back.

When they sobered up a little, we walked back out. And we couldn't help but laugh at our usually respective _and I use the term loosely, _relatives. Tori had invited all her friends there, and they were all respectively, completly pissed, due to the vast amounts of firewhiskey they had consumed.

Madam Rosemerta was having a brilliant time too, and all her other customers had joined in the singing and dancing. Unfortunately though, it reached closing time and suddenly we all remembered that Tori's wedding was in just a few hours. We thanked everyone in the Three Broomsticks, then we stepped out into the snow.

**Authors note: I know. I took ages, and I also said "Now that summer is over, the story wll be finished in no time" Yeah...bout that. Well I finished writing it. So it should be finished before September. I was on holiday for ages. I'm sorry. I really am. But it was my holiday! nd I got a new laptop :D I had a great summer, and I hope you all did too! I cant believe the Harry Potter filming is finished! And I cried watching the new clips! haha..Love you all! I nearly forgot to tell you guys! I went to the Harry Potter castle and I met DAN! And I went on the harry potter train, and two little kids thought i went to hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling wouldn't keep making excuses, and she happens to be awesome. The only thing we have in common is our deep love for Harry Potter. And also the fact that we cried at the last Harry Potter book:She cried writing it, I cried reading it.**

**Peace out :)**

**~Rebekah xx**


	11. Stag Night, Epicness, and Forgetting

**'_You'd think living in a house full of crazy people would be fun. But it's actually really depressing.' - Bart Simpson._**

Scorpius' View.

The main point of the stag night was to help Teddy enjoy his very last night of freedom, as Harry and Ron called it, but we were trying to cheer Al up too. Teddy was really focusing on giving Albus a good night: Al and he had always been really close. Albus was trying to look happy for Teddy's sake but he was failing miserably (excuse the pun).

We were in The Leaky Cauldron, and Harry and Ron had gone to get the drinks. 'Ted, I'm sorry that I'm putting a damper on the mood, it's your night and I'm ruining.' Al said, but before Teddy could reply reassuringly, Harry yelled 'I've got it under control Ron!' We all looked round to see Harry carrying the heavy tray of fire whiskey. He walked slowly and deliberately, trying not to spill anything.

He was nearly at our table and as he grinned smugly, he started walking faster. The tray deemed too heavy for Harry to carry and struggling, he made it to James' chair. Then, he managed to trip and spill all the drinks on his eldest son. The pub was silent for a few seconds, until Albus burst out laughing. Soon enough everyone had joined in, and even James cracked a smile.

'I'll go get more drinks.' Harry said, but Ron ran back to the bar and ordered them quickly before his best friend could cause any more damage. Then he carried them with ease to our large table. He passed them out, grinning in triumph, but when passing me mine, he slammed it on the table. The next one was for Al, and he returned to his sunny disposition for his nephew. I didn't take it personally, well not anymore. I was used to it, and it was just his way of saying, '_You love my daughter, and you are in my presence. I'm unhappy about both of those things, but I'll build a bridge by hating you_.'

After a couple more drinks, and by that, I meant about 17 fire whiskeys, Harry and Teddy were singing 'Odo the Hero.', Percy was snoring, and George started to bellow the words, 'Victor I love you! Victor, I do! When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!' Suddenly Ron looked furiously at George. Bill and Charlie were cheering for a reprise, but after a look from Ron, they quickly shut up and looked at George.

'Get over it, my dear brother. She chose you.' George said. The rest of night passed by uneventfully, other than Ron ignoring George. I had drunk a little fire whiskey, and was feeling slightly tipsy. As we walked out for air, Ron came up to scold me for the being 'so drunk'. When he had had more drink than me. Hippocrite.

'Malfoy. I'm sure you're father would not approve of the state your in.' 'Mr Weasley, I'm sure that you don't give a shit about what my father approves of. And I'm not as drunk as I could be. Considering the wedding is tomorrow, I think I could be alot worse..' Unfortuatly I was drunk enough to talk back to Rose's father.

Then Teddy came in between us, and said slurring his words 'Who's wedding is tomorrow? Scorpy Worpy, I had no clue that you and little Rosie Posie had tied the knot. Why wasn't I invited? Why wasn't I told? Blimey I'm out of the loop.' Ron looked at me and, choosing to ignore the offensive comments, he called a few thestrals to get us all home. I was trying to decide whether to laugh at Teddy, or to be mortified. So I chose them both.

Ron wasn't very drunk so he took out his wand and tried to sober Teddy up with a few spells, and when they failed, he soaked him. We needed Teddy to be ok, considering that it was his wedding, that he had forgotten about, the next day. I looked at my watch: it was one o'clock, so Teddy's wedding today. The thestral arrived and we all piled in.

Soon everyone but Ron and I had fallen asleep. We sat in an awkward silence for ten minutes, when Ron broke it, 'Look Malfoy, if you break Rosie's heart...' he left the sentence hanging menancingly. 'Sir, I would never dream of it. Even so, you don't have to worry about it. Rose and I aren't even a couple.'

'Yet, Malfoy. You aren't a couple yet. I know you like her. And she likes you too. But she is my little girl. I don't want her to get hurt. And I can see you're not like your father. That you won't play with her heart. I'm her father I'm aloud to worry. I'm aloud to kill everything with a penis that comes into a ten mile radius of her.'

My heart started thumping faster than usual and my voice shook with fear as I said, 'It's a little unnecessary sir, but I completely understand I am the son of your enemy from school. My dad was a jerk. Still is sometimes, you think I'd be exactly like him. And if I was in your position, I'd be acting exactly like you. Sir, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt her.'

'That's good to hear Malfoy. But one last thing?' 'Yes, sir?' I asked, he was scaring me a little again. 'Stop calling me sir. I'm not a teacher.' 'Ok, si- sooo..' I breathed out in relief. He didn't hate me after all. I decided to ask him something, that would either make him respect me, or want to kill me. Probably the latter, but my hope was leaning towards the first one.

'Sir, if Rose was to say yes. Would I have permission to ask her to be my girlfriend? I don't usually do the old–fashioned thing,' At that point my voice faltered, and going back over the words in my head, I realised how much of an idiot I was. Teenage boys never asked the father, for permission to be their daughter girlfriend. I should have asked for her hand in marriage.

Ron looked shocked, but thankfully not angry. 'You actually asked me for my permission? You respect me that much? I should probably not say yes. But yes. You can ask her.' I relaxed my breathing, and grinned in thanks. I looked out the window to see the Burrow getting closer and closer, and soon we landed with a bump, which woke up the drunken men.

I was delighted to have finally gotten Ron's respect. I had always looked up at him as a mentor. Even when he looked down at me. I sauntered into the burrow with a huge smile on my face. Teddy had taken a thestral back to his grandmothers. She hadn't gone to the hen night because she had been feeling ill.

Rose was in the kitchen, trying to get everyone into bed. Ron went to help but upon seeing him, Hermione threw herself at him kissing him and giggling. He picked her up, put her in a fireman's lift and carried her up the stairs. Laughing, I rounded up Lily, Dom, Molly and Lucy sending them up to bed.

Harry grabbed Ginny, and they danced up the stairs. Albus saw Jane and the grin slid off his face, but the fire whiskey had given him some confidence as well. He walked up to her, everything went silent and Rose gripped my arm praying he wouldn't do anything stupid. It was Albus, so anything _too_ stupid.

'Jane. I'm sorry. I was stupid, and wrong and I ruined our relationship by being stupid and wrong. I'm really sorry. I love you. Please forgive me. If anything, you should blame my dad. He gave me the bad-with-girls-genes.' Jane looked shocked for a moment, but then she laughed, and strode up to slap him in the face.

'It took you bloody long enough.' She said, and then she kissed him. Rose gripped my arm even tighter, then squealed with excitement. The newly reinstated couple broke apart grinning. Al didn't take his eyes off Jane as he put his hand up for a high-five from me.

'Weasley, as lovely as your vice-like-grip is on me, you are cutting off the blood circulation in my arm' She blushed and removed her arm. 'Well I'm off to bed now. Night everyone. See you in a few hours.' Rose went up the stairs, and including me, all the remaining people followed her.

**Authors note: Hey guys! I know its short, but the next one will be longer :) . Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I realise that I haven't thanked you guys in a while. And I updated quickly :D woo! So I love you all! :L I'm tired so I will either go to bed, or go to my friends house. :L Pweese, read and review! It takes my addicton from facebook down a few levels because I check fanfiction more. :D You are helping a good cause.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling wouldn't run out of free texts. And she wouldn't need them, because she would be able to afford all of the texts she sent, beacuase she is awesome. And she is no doubt brilliant with grammer and spellings, and doesn't rely on spellcheck. So I am neither J.K Rowling, or able to send any texts because of my lack of credit. :L **

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! :D I think...3**

**DFTBA! (I stole that! It's a record label, called 'Don't Forget To Be Awesome' )**

**~Rebekah xxxx**


	12. The Wedding!

The Silver Clasp-Chapter 12

I awoke on the morning of the wedding suddenly, with Rose hitting me with a pillow. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and considering her bed-head-hair, she looked pretty good. I grinned: I could get used to waking up to her very morning. _Stupid hormones._ Al hit me too; I knew that he could guess what I was thinking. Al looked as though he was recovering from a hangover. 'Get up Blondie. The wedding is in six hours.' Rose kicked me to get up as I checked my watch: It was one o'clock.

Rubbing my eyes, I pulled myself up and looked in the mirror. My normally awesome hair was sticking up in all direction. I stole Rose's hairbrush and started fixing my hair, as she woke everyone else up. They were all lying on the floor in odd positions, and it was funny watching them wake up. James was on top of Fred and when he opened his eye, he screamed like a girl. 'Smooth bro.' Al said laughing. Downstairs I could hear Bill apparate with Fleur, and Victoire to get Molly to help with the make-up.

I went into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower before anyone else could. After I had washed and dried myself, I pulled on my dress-robes and walked out. Rose ran past in her underwear, looking for her dress: Her underwear had upgraded brilliantly, they were matching _and _sexy. I saw the dress beside Buttons, so I picked it up and wolf-whistled.

She spun round quickly and slipped. I helped her up and handed her the dress. She looked confused for a moment, and then she muttered a quick thanks and ran into the bathroom. It was only two o'clock and there was no need to rush, so I sauntered down to the empty kitchen and made myself breakfast.

At about five, the house had calmed down considerably. After Molly had done Tori's hair and make-up, she had gone back to Shell Cottage to get dressed. Teddy apparated in looking worried. I was sitting in the kitchen with Al, Lor, Ly, Harry, Ron and Arthur. 'What's wrong?' Harry asked him. 'I was so bloody worried about the vows! I forgot to sort out what colour hair I'd have.' Ted asked seriously, I bit back a laugh: He was a metamorphagus, and the only guy that would worry about that. 'Mate, all you have to do is show up, recite your vows and say ''I do.'' If your actually that worried, just keep it blue, like it always is.' Al said reasonably.

Ron poured Teddy a fire whiskey and said, 'Relax mate. This will be the best night of your life.' We were all nodding in agreement _(even though half of us weren't married) _, when we heard Rose yell 'Shite Dom! We're the bloody bridesmaids! We have to go help Tori!' Then we heard a loud crack as they apparated, and the house was silent again.

I started laughing at them, and Lor joined in. Teddy was going over his vows anxiously to Harry, 'I just want them to be perfect.' He explained as he started again. All of the girls (minus Rose, Dom, Tori and Fleur) came down to the kitchen, one-by-one. They all looked beautiful. Lysander fell off his chair upon seeing Lily, and Al was all over Jane the second she sat down. With me, Hugo, Teddy and Lor sitting as third wheels, the time passed slowly for us, but eventually six o'clock came, and we went outside to start showing people to our seats.

Teddy went up to the front seats and sat down looking a bit green. Harry and Ron were grudgingly showing people where to sit when a thick voice ran out, 'Vere is my Hermon-ninny?' Ron tensed and Harry muttered, 'It's bloody déjà-vu.' I turned around to see Victor Krum walking up; his hair was greying slightly, and he had long lost the international-Quidditch-superstar-body. Ron walked up and said, 'Who invited you?' Krum answered, 'Fleur. Now vere is Her-mine-onee?' 'It's not Fleur's wedding so piss off! Hermione is upstairs putting on lingerie for _me. _We are married with kids.'

'I have known that. I vent to the vedding and you kissed her in front of me. But just because you're vedded, doesn't mean she's satisfied.' The whole wedding had been silent up until then, but everyone gasped and looked at Ron for a come-back. Ron complied: 'That's not what she said last night.' 'There is such a thing as faking Veasley.' As Ron looked for a come-back in his head, a voice came from behind, 'Oh believe me Victor, I wasn't faking.' We all looked round to see Hermione standing with a smooth grin on her face.

'Now stop making a scene both of you, and go to your seats.' She said. 'Aww Hermione! I was hoping it'd turn physical.' Harry moaned, but she ignored him and pulled Ron away. 'Vait!' Krum cried. Ron and Hermione both turned around as Krum ran up and kissed Hermione. She screamed, trying to push him off, but Ron grabbed Krum by the hair, and pulling him off, he punched him powerfully in the face. Krum teetered for a second then collapsed on the snow, near unconsciousness. 'Now never go near her again, you stupid Bulgarian pig.' Ron growled in a terrifying voice.

After seeing that, I was so much more scared of Ron than usual. Especially if I ever did anything to Rose, which I wouldn't because I loved her. And because Ron was a powerful Auror. Absorbed with my thoughts, I vaguely heard Fleur's mother say, 'What eez all zis commotion? Ze wedding iz bout to start.' We all retreated to our seats, and I could feel Al giggling beside me, as we sat in the third row. The adults (even the French ones) all sat in the first two rows, and Teddy stood up as the music started.

Bill led Tori up the aisle, in her beautiful white dress. It was simple, lacy with a little brown rose belt around it. She looked lovely, but then I saw Rose. It was clichéd to say that I had never seen anything prettier in my life, but it was true. She was wearing a rich purple, silky full length dress. Obviously Dom was too, but Rose took my breath away, she looked so much more pretty in my opinion _(but not according to the drool from Lorcan's mouth as he looked at Dom). _I stared at her for the whole ceremony, sounding out the words that were being said, and only vaguely paying attention at the 'I do's'.

Rose sobbed happily through the whole thing, as did most of the women, including Bill and Teddy. Tori didn't cry, she just grinned widely for the whole night.I found myself laughing internally at Teddy, as the newly wedded couple waved their wands and turned the procession into the reception. Teddy's favourite band, The Marauders started playing a slow song for the first dance. It was lovely. When that song finished, a much faster one came on, and nearly everyone else started dancing.

I had walked over to Al and Rose, when Al suddenly looked as though he had had a great idea, which was so rare, that Rose and I looked at each other with mirrored shock on our faces. 'I double dare you two to dance together for a full song.' He said grinning smugly. 'Eh, what?' Rose replied smartly.

'Yeah. You two have to dance together for a whole song, after this one.' He said happily. I offered Rose my hand saying, 'Ok then Weasley. Let's test your co-ordination.' She replied charmingly, 'Feck it, I'm screwed.' She took my hand and I led her on to the dance floor. 'We're going to slow this down a bit, again.' One of the lads in the band said, and they started playing a slow song. I put my arms around Rose's waist, and she put hers around my neck, as we swayed in tune to the music. Rose rested her head on my shoulder and her curly hair tickled my face.

I had the sudden urge to tell her I loved her but I was too scared of her laughing in my face, so as I opened my mouth something entirely different came out, 'You're a filthy ginger Weasel, with a boring know-it-all personality. If you were the last person on this earth I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot broom. Being dared to dance is the closest you'll ever get to me.'

As I had whispered in her ear, her face had lit up, then the smile dropped off her face and her eyes filled up with pain, hurt and tears. I was shocked at what I had said, and I instantly hated myself. 'Well don't worry about it Malfoy. You're the ugly spawn of a turncoat Death-Eater, and I'm not exactly queuing up to dance with you either.' She snarled, then she stormed out.

I walked over to Al, repeatedly trying to knock myself out with my hand. 'Al, I was just a complete prick-and-a-half to Rose. She's never going to forgive me. It's a good thing she hated me anyways.' I said, with a horrible guilty feeling in my stomach. 'I was so scared of rejection, so I just screwed up my whole life. I love her! I'd never intentionally hurt her. But I just did. And Ron is going to castrate me. I'm usually good with girls! Rose just makes me so nervous, that I say stupid things that I don't mean, to try and hide my love.' I rambled panicking.

'Well just go tell her this mate.' Al said, and after about ten minutes of persuading, I went out to look for her. She wasn't hard to find: she was sitting in the snow in her beautiful dress. Her hair was ruined and her face was streaked with tears and mascara. She was still crying as I sat beside her. It was bloody freezing outside, so I put my arm around her shoulders. 'What Malfoy? Come to hurt me more?' She said, trying to stop the sobs. I was looking up at the sky, about to give her my lame excuse when I noticed something odd above the marquee.

Rose looked up to where I was looking, and she gasped: the Dark Mark was in the sky. 'Dad!' Rose screamed, and quickly Ron, Harry, Teddy, Al, Bill and Charlie all ran out. Ron looked from Rose to me, then from me to the horrible tattoo in the sky, and then he looked back at me. 'I didn't do it!' I said indignantly. 'I did.' We turned around to see a drunken Victor Krum standing with his wand drawn. 'Why? Who the bloody hell is going to die?' Ron asked angrily. 'Your marriage with Her-mio-nee.' Krum slurred.

Ron laughed, and with a wave of his wand he had taken Krum's wand and tied him up. 'You bloody idiot. You just don't get it mate. She loves me. Not you. And I love her. So you can go shag a dementor, because I'm taking you to Askaban.' Ron said, grinning smugly. His dreams had all finally come true.

Ron and Harry apparated with Krum and everyone went back into the marquee, leaving me and Rose alone. I took a deep breath, and said 'Rose I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I don't even know where it came from. I love you.' I was crossing my fingers, hoping she'd forgive me. 'Well you do a crap job of showing it. How do I know you're not playing with my feelings? Again?' 'Ask Al! He knows I love you.' 'Well, I want you to prove it. Al is an idiot: he believes everything.'

'True. Fine. You want me to prove it?' She nodded, so I pulled her in and kissed her. She struggled for a moment then kissed me back. I was elated. We broke apart and I finally summed up the courage, and breath to say, 'Rose, will you be my girlfriend?' She looked at me grinning and said, 'I'll think about it.' 'But, what?' I asked confused. 'I said maybe. I might sleep on it.' She skipped back into the reception, leaving me standing there, looking like a confused and rejected bloke.

'I went back to the party and checked my watch: It was 12:07. It was officially Christmas. 'Teddy! Guess what your Christmas present is?' Tori yelled over the music. 'You?' he replied apparently in the wrong. 'No! I'm pregnant!' Teddy collapsed and Bill froze, as Tori doubled over laughing. When Ted opened his eyes, she said 'I'm only kidding. You're not getting a present. Dad? Relax.' Ted kissed her in relief and everyone started wishing each other a 'Merry Christmas'.

Rose came up to me and said, 'Merry Christmas! Yes. That's your present. Now where is mine?' 'Yes to what?' I asked, she was confusing me a lot lately. 'Yes to being your girlfriend, you bloody tosspot.' She replied, I liked to think in a loving way. I was grinning madly, and I realised how lucky I was to know her.

'So what's my present Malfoy?' Rose asked me eagerly. I accio'd the necklace I had gotten her, and handed it to her shyly. It was a gold chain with a little heart on it, she put it on instantly. 'By the way, I love you too.' She said smiling, and she walked up to Dom smiling.

A couple of hours later and we were still partying; the Weasley's knew how to throw a party. Rose was talking to Percy and she was still awake. That girl would never cease to amaze me. She looked over at me and winked, as Percy took a drink. Then she glanced down at her new necklace and fixed it. The clasp was at the front again.

**Authors note: Hello my lovely readers! :) So...what do you think? It's got one more chapter after this don't forget! Don't hate Scorp for being horrible earlier on in the chapter, he just can't talk to Rose without screwing up! :D I must say, I do love this chapter :) Do you? Please review! I know I haven't replied to any reviwes in a while! I'll catch up when I put up the last chapter. So...did I do the wedding well? The dresses? What did you like? What didn't you like?**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! I'm so lucky to have such nice people reviewing. I love the constructive critisism as well! So keep it coming!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling was and is, the best author in the whole world. I am mearly a measly writer of fanfiction. And my stuff isn't even the best of the fanfics. So I amn't Jo. Obviously.**

**Thank you all! 3 Love you all!**

**~Rebekah xxx**


	13. EpilogueValentine's Day

Epilogue-Valentine's Day

Rose's view.

I woke up on the morning of Valentine's day feeling grumpier than I usually did on Sunday mornings. It was an annual thing. Scorp and I had been going out since Tori's wedding, and apparently it was "Disgusting" how in love we were. And that was coming from Al, and Jane. Hypocrites. But anyway, back to my grumpiness. I hated Valentine's day.

Every time it came around I was once again single. Valentine's day was just a scam made by card companies and sweet shops, designed to make lonely, single and poor people feel crap about themselves, whilst they made some more money. I would bet all of my money that maybe only one person in this school would actually know the history of St Valentine. That one person being me. The fact that I had a boyfriend this time, did nothing to cheer me up. Everything was always pink, fluffy and lovey dovey: The three things I hated most in this horrible world. And it as a waste of hard earned money.

Scorpius knocked on my dorm door, _bless him he's such a gentle man. I just walk into his, _and called, 'Will I wait for you, or go down to breakfast and save you a seat?' 'Will you save me a seat?' I yelled back as I rolled out of the bed and gracefully landed on my bum. 'Ok, Red, see you down there.' He replied, and ignoring my 'Don't call me Red!' he left the Head-Quarters. I pulled on jeans, an old top and Scorp's lucky hoody which I had 'borrowed', I really couldn't be bothered with trying to look attractive.

After leaving some food for Buttons on the floor beside her bed, I walked out of my dorm, tripped over a small wrapped package and fell head-first down the stairs. I pulled myself up grumbling and got ready to demolish the evil box that had been in my way, but upon picking it up I found out it was for me.

Curiously I opened it to see a beautiful necklace, made entirely of silver claps. A small note inside read, 'So that the clasp is always at the front, because I'm always thinking of you.'

I put the necklace on grinning. With a huge cheesy smile, I skipped down to breakfast and into the Great Hall. Dom turned around in shock to see me happy for once on Valentine's Day. I ran up to the Slytherin table and jumped on Scorpius with a hug. I felt Al push me slightly as I was sitting on Scorp's lap, and we both fell off the bench.

'So you got the present then?' he said smiling as we tried to get up. I kissed him in a reply. 'I love you.' He whispered, as I tried to untangle myself from him. 'I love you too.' We eventually got up and I turned around expecting Professor Mc.G to be behind me. She was still up in her seat and she was smiling happily.

I sat down with the Slytherin's and started eating my boyfriend's breakfast, as he started eating Al's. My life was crazy, but I loved everything about it. Jane was rambling about the present Albus got her, and I found myself zoning out. Staring at her with a blank expression on my face, I had three things on my mind: 1- I had the best boyfriend in the whole of Britain; 2- I should have probably gotten Scorp something for the dreaded day and; 3- Said 'dreaded day' didn't seem like it would be too bad after all.

**Author's note: I know this chapter is really really short, but I honestly don't think I could write anymore. I know this isn't the longest or best story on fanfiction, but I really hope that it has made some mark on your life. I will never forget it. And now I sound like a sappy thing. Great. So this is my first finished stroy and I really enjoyed all of it. Thanks to everyone who helped me write it, to everyone who reviewed. And even to everyone who read it. Thanks so much!**

**I have loads of other ideas for stories so this isn't the last you'll hear of me. :) Unfortunatly...haha. Wow, looking back...alot has happened to me since last Christmas, when I first came up with the idea for it. :D It's taken up about nine months of my life...and so far, They have been the best nine months.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Because I'll need something to cheer me up now :(**

**And for the last time on this story...:**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is bloody awesome. And the stories she has written have taken up several years of your life, several of mine and even more for her life. And her stories will live on FOREVER! I can only hope mine will. So obviously, I am not J.K Rowling, although I wish I was. :D**

**Thanks!**

**~Rebekah **


End file.
